RouTer
Category:Sasecurity Router vs Ap So basically all I need to do is connect a cat5 from the rootenna to a router – preferable a Linksys WRT54G with the Sveasoft hack. Then I can connect any wireless device through the router. With this setup I can also use my Zyxel WiFi phone. At the moment I get a poor signal as the meshbox is about ½ km away. > Simon, > > If the router is MAC auth (MAC of bridge), any user behind the router > can access the mesh seamlessly. If it's user+pwd+MAC, you input the > MAC of the BRIDGE and the first user coming along will authenticate > the router with the user + pwd, then the rest will follow through. > > I suppose the router should be able to make a VPN connection - if it > supported that. I don't know which ones do this function though... > > I've setup several clients with the Linksys WRT54G with Sveasoft > firmware installed. I've had good results with this setup. Kyle Batts > has had some issues with various routers, while I've had none with the > Linksys. He suggested that the MTU , "MTU" needs to be changed on the one's he > has setup, while the MTU of the WRT54G must be lower than that of the > MeshAP and therefore handle breaking up packets just fine. > > Hope this helps, > Kb > > > On Nov 26, 2004, at 10:19 PM, Simon Steele wrote: > > Hi Kenny, > > Does each of the 3 client PCs then need to log in to Wiana? Or does > Wiana see the MAC address of the bridge/rootenna and you have it set > up as MAC or User/Password? > > What about if the client connects to the mesh as a VPN user? Is it > possible to have the bridge log into the mesh using a VPN connection > or would each of the 3 PCs need to log into the mesh using a VPN > connection from their computer? If they're using a ROUTER with a > different subnet they wouldn't be able to reach the mesh would they? > > Simon > We do this all the time. Plug your bridge/rootenna into a wireless > ROUTER... not and AP. Putting them behind a router will keep them from > pulling multiple ip's from your network. > > Kb > > On Nov 26, 2004, at 6:04 PM, Stephen Murphy wrote: > > > I have a client that would like to share there Internet connection > with 3 computers within their house. Their present setup is as > follows: > > > > > > I installed a Rootenna with a Netgear bridge as a Client Bridge which > communicates with one of my mesh boxes. The bridge then connects to a > desktop computer. > > > > What they want to achieve: > > > > They have 2 laptops that they want to connect to the internet. My > question is: Is it possible to connect a wireless router or access > point to the bridge or does the bridge need to be a repeater? If so > what equipment is recommended? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Router See http://localhost:8080/GaMing